Jetniss Ravehart
"''... The name Thorne secures your place in this kingdom, and your family's place in this kingdom, but it does 'not secure this kingdom." :::: ''--'' Jetniss Ravehart as Hood Snow King Jetniss Ravehart is a powerful warrior who-- through the use of symbolic magic, channeled the power of Holy Flame. He was left to fend for himself as a child at the age of five and had taken on the streets to survive. Jetniss Ravehart grew up as an superfluous person. Without any particular purpose, he wasn't seen by the people he was surrounded by. The only time he existed to them, is when he had to run away. This grew into a deeply rooted obsession with mobility and purpose. Over the years, Jetniss Ravehart donned a few choice aliases and travelled much of western Valmasia. Eventually he would join the Draco Nivis after a few defining events- and he would quickly ascend through the ranks and become the most prominent member of the Draco Nivis. Once there, he manages tension within Frostvale to keep the peace up until the climax of the Thorne dynasty. He ascends to the throne as King Ravehart I, and leads Frostvale to an age of prosperity. Shortly after becoming King, Frostvale saw muchy improvement under his wing. Dragons were brought to Frostvale, and great military advancement had been made. Economic advancement followed slowly behind it- but Frostvale became more self-sufficient. It was clearly a driving independent force in Valmasia with his lead- And many who cursed his name would come to see how much of a blessing it were to have him around. He was proving to be the hero that Frostvale truly needed. His greatest feat following the liberation of Frostvale was when Nostvale had incited his wrath-- Sparking a battle that would soon come to be known as the Western War. Though outnumbered, and without a single ally- Frostvale managed to win every battle under King Ravehart's lead. The most decisive battle being the second battle at the southern pass of the Sarabi Desert where there was total victory by the hands of the much smaller Draco Nivis forces. After conquering Nostvale, the King made it his duty to get the village back onto its feet. He created social services to support the people affected by the war, and made moves to ensure that Nostvale had strong leaders. Even as his paranoia nagged at him, and those he always kept at arms reach slowly but surely undermining his power, he pressed on to secure Frostvale and Nostvale's future alike. Jetniss Ravehart makes his final stand Description This man stands at approximately six feet. He is of athletic build, and weight at about one hundred sixty pounds. His skin is brown, and his hair is a darker brown- His eyes are a clear bright brown color. His right arm is that of a Dragon's arm, white scales cover this seemingly deformed limb- and a golden horn stretches from its shoulder. His claw comes with three fingers, each with a golden nail at the end. His torso is littered with small superficial scars; healed scratches and a few discolorations from bruises. His left arm mostly sports healed bruises and discoloration from them as well. His face was virtually untouched, aside from no more than four very thin scratches. Jetniss Ravehart always commanded a powerful presence- even in the face of those much more capable than himself. His framework wasn't large or burly, he commanded finesse above all else. He stood tall with a raised chin, and with his shoulders back. His chest always raised up, and an imposing stature that spoke nothing short of pure masculinity. He embodied the pride and the power of a true Drakan. Half-Shift In Half-Shift, the King's body would undergo a few drastic changes. His legs would take on a coat of white scales, and his knees become a bit larger. His feet shift shape into an appendage that resembled the hind talons of a Dragon. He grew a tail that spanned several feet-- And at the tip of that tail was an armored golden tip, and a vicious inner curve. In this form, his wing-span is about eight feet wide, and the webbing inbetween eahc of his wing's fingers are white on the backside, and a dark blue on the inside. The webbing is thin- and at the anchor point of the wings have a messy combination of two spikes each- both gold in coloration. Full-Shift What one would see when the King shifted into his full Dragon form was nothing short of terrifying. With wings as large as the clouds above, and white scales like an untouched mountain of snow, you are torn between terror and marvel. With horns alike massive golden musical instruments, and flaring blue eyes of might, this creature appears to be an otherwordly force sent from the heavens. With a beige underbelly, and a gaping hole in his chest exposing a blue mana core, this Dragon bleeds power. This beast represents the title "Holy Dragon" well- commanding the brilliant fury of golden fire. History Jetniss Ravehart was born to two pureblood Drakan- a union that happened by chance and without planning. His mother and his father lead very different lives, both out to better the future of Drakans in Valmasia. His father served as a member of the Draco Nivis, and his mother a member of an extremist group of pure blooded Drakan who only sought the growth of the Drakan race. Their lifestyles caused them to drift apart, first separating Jetniss from his father at the young age of four. A year later his mother had an obligation to the extremist group that would endanger Jetniss's life- and thus he was completely abandoned. It wasn't long after that Jetniss would be forced from his parent's home where he would be subject to the harsh life of the blistering cold alleys. Living off of scraps in Frostvale's many roads and learning how to become a true street urchin. For ten years Jetniss would work the street, scamming citizens and stealing when he needed it- however he always kept a generous nature and often found himself passing his take along to those even less fortunate than himself. Naturally, a life like this would lead one to distrust authority. He always did well to avoid authority, or to cut any and all interaction short. At the age of sixteen, he would encounter a series of unfortunate events with authority that would change his life for good. Seed of Resent For the past four years he was one to turn his questionable talents to bettering himself intellectually. So Jetniss would take the time to sneak into the Thorne Keep and read the books that had been available inside the castle. He was able to teach himself quite a bit, but what had intrigued him most was magic, Kraus, and the Dragons Frostvale was known for. At the time, he knew little of his own heritage and thought himself a simple human- so these kind of stories carried a flare that he always believed to be out of his own reach. After one of his common trips into the keep to read some books, Jetniss caught a glimpse of a peculiar and pretty stone on one of the jewelsmith's displays. When the jewelsmith had turned his attention away, Jetniss had snatched the stone inconspicuously from the end of the table and left the keep. On his way to the nearest pawn shop to get some return on his take, the teenaged boy was stopped by a rather large eight year old by the name of Eran Castelli, a trouble maker who claimed to be a part of the Draco Nivis and the royal guard of the Prince of Frostvale. The shirtless child insisted that Jetniss had stolen something, which came as a complete shock to the dark skinned boy. He was faced with a mind reader, and someone who could seemingly see minutes into the past. The boy insisted on beated Jetniss into the floor, and the teenaged boy would set off on a run to save his own life, using snow balls to distract Eran. The eight year old child proceeded to shift into his half-dragon form where he grew to a towering nine feet tall where he proceeded to not only man handle the defenseless Jetniss, but carry him off outside of Frostvale's gates where he voiced his intent to break the teenagers arms and legs before brutally killing him. WIP WIP Magic WIP WIP WIP Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Legendary